


you brought me to YOU

by ethereallymark



Category: NCT
Genre: Happy Birthday, I Tried, Other, a birthday gift, an attempt to conversational/modern poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereallymark/pseuds/ethereallymark
Summary: my deepest gratitude to that one boring night that brought me to a journey of endless scrolling on twitter, there i found you
Relationships: Writer/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	you brought me to YOU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dochiwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dochiwrites/gifts).



> to my birthday twin, ate bee
> 
> you probably have no idea that we have the same birthday but i've been excited-nervous about this :) i hope you enjoy this new genre of poetry, im breaking the norm hihi :D im not really great at writing but thank you for saying that i was

* * *

Weird it may seem but all of this started with a whim  
My indecisive Libra self finally decided to read something  
My sleeping guardians took a day off  
And here I was left staring at the ceiling  
I took that as a kick off of a saga called  
“I fell in love with a fiction and I can’t stop *insert emotion here*”  
“Jesus take the wheel,” was all I can muster

* * *

**Part 1 Reader’s Intro**  
Did I say I’m a sucker for good plots? No?  
I do. So much it’s concerning how much I can read in day  
If work wasn’t in my way, I don’t know how many more I can read  
I’ve probably said this a thousand times but   
I’m a “visualizing” reader, well if that is even a term  
Okay, maybe I made that up  
But hear me, good fiction are like good films  
They remain in the reader’s mind and probably,  
even life-changing

* * *

**Part 2 Unsaid Thoughts 1**  
i fall in love easy but hard  
you lingered in my mind, for days  
like an unforgettable memory of ten years ago  
and i associate you with things I see on a daily  
just so i’m reminded   
you have made me feel like this  
you do stick with me  
and as much as it hurts that all of this isn’t real  
i wanted hold on to the feeling

* * *

**Part 3 That One Morning**  
And the first thing she did was read  
Lord you see this lady grinning in front of you?  
Please forgive her and her lonely ass  
You see she is happy today  
She thanks the author who wrote this  
She promises she will pray after this

* * *

**Part 4 Hello Author**  
Convincing myself to express my thoughts  
It was supposed to be just a sentence of gratitude  
Which ended up being a thread of thoughts  
Hello Bee, it was fun, and I am in love  
In love with your works and your mind  
I am in love with the world you have presented to me  
And the way I didn’t mind falling into it  
I am grateful, truly

* * *

**Part 5 Unsaid Thoughts 2**  
it was like walking through thin ice  
one wrong step and you’d fall  
stronger than whatever field lies beneath the Bermuda  
have sank more ships it ever could  
and i was just a passing ship  
it was the sea’s pitfall  
a seemingly bottomless chasm  
i never was able to get out

* * *

**Part 6 Unseen Cries**  
yet another tearful night  
one that sounds sad but right   
as these beads roll down her cheeks   
she steps into those creaks   
with a tight-lipped smile   
she says she'll be okay for a while

* * *

  
**Part 7 Dreamless Nights**  
an ongoing occurrence for months  
uncountable 2-4 AM shenanigans  
eyes wide open, piercing the ceiling  
with thoughts running from the just-read information  
wondering what would she have done if she were you  
suddenly that once “what happens happens” lass  
was drowned in thoughts that she never thought  
she’d ponder so hard about

* * *

**Part 8 Take The Wheel**  
And when I say I’d entrust you my life, I wasn’t kidding  
I believe trust can be established in a short time  
Funny how a 5-month following streak   
Can overthrow a 5-year old friendship (online wise)  
The way I can trust you completely than the people I work with  
Says a lot about how I’ve always worked my way through life  
Online, internet, far away people, strangers to friends  
I find more comfort in your words than the Bible can  
 _I’m sorry God for your daughter has betrayed you_  
I smile more from seeing your crazy antics and funny tweets  
 _Forgive me my irl besties that I don’t confide in you much_  
I cried harder to your fics than when my father died (not even kidding)  
 _I’m so sorry, Pa, for not crying at all_  
And the way I’m saying this is a manifestation of my trust  
It may scare you, make you run  
But I hope you don’t  
You’re a source of good vibes  
A ray of sunshine

* * *

**Part 9 A Whole New World**  
It was an introduction to a new world  
No limits, free and liberating  
Where feelings can flow through  
Without being invalidated  
It was a safe space  
Where my mind settles  
Where my heart swells with love  
Where my long lost dreams came alive

* * *

  
**Part 10 you brought me to YOU**  
you took me places i was never able to go  
in this magical land, i'd be glad to stay  
it was enchanting and haunting  
but it’s not so bad to be dauntless sometimes  
“a writer’s passion is seen through their works  
and i have seen yours”  
you took me to where your dreams go,  
where your long-held wishes wait,  
where your mind settles,  
where you heart dwells,  
and where your deepest emotions travel,  
in space and in time, they go with you,  
along the way, your strong breeze dragged me  
unintentionally  
but I loved the spontaneity  
so I went and joined the ride  
the circus it was, the long road trips,  
til the end of the world, take me  
take me and lonely wandering soul  
and to that one boring night  
that brought me to a journey  
of endless scrolling through twitter,  
i found you  
and I hate that I fell in love with your wit,  
hate that I enjoy seeing you on my timeline,  
and most of all,   
i hate that your words always hit home  
making me think that you know me and see me  
but I like it  
i like how I can see your world through your words,  
simply to say,  
you brought me to YOU

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for reading this drabble-like writing. I haven't written in so long, I've lost touch to my style so that's why I wrote in an unseen before style or was it? But anyway, I am happy that I did this. Maybe one day, I'll get to writing again, like I used to. I was busy from work and had to finish working on this on the night before our birthday hihi. Ate Bee, thank you for always being the positive energy in my timeline. I originally followed you because of your relatable tweets and later finding out that you write, too. I was excited. I am beyond grateful of your presence in my life. I can never always find the right words to say, but you do and sometimes it really will be like that. I hope I don't creep you out or something. i just really adore you and your works. I may not be able to write a wholeass 4k for you but I humbly offer this more or less 1k poetry.
> 
> Happiest birthday to you! I hope you will have a great birth month (me too xD). You deserve all the blessings you have and will receive. Thank you for making me a dotaeist, dojaeist, jaewinist, renhyuckist, lumarkist, and renminist. I've always been but you made me up my likings to these ships. 
> 
> AGAIN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!
> 
> p.s. this is my first time using ao3 so i have no idea what to do, i just ran my way here since i thought this was a platform you always use


End file.
